lechateaudephantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Chateau de Phantasm Wiki
Welcome to the Le Chateau de Phantasm Wiki Group penulis FANTASI amatir yang berniat menyatukan dunia dibawah panji Fantasi. tentu saja tanpa koersi dan violasi A humble group which consists of Indonesian amateur FANTASY writers. Our original motto is: "Uniting the world in the name of fantasy!" However, due to massive OOT conversations, one thing that has become our trademark, we are currently using a new motto which is a famous quotation from Kahlil Gibran: "Half of what I say is meaningless, but I say it so that the other half may reach you." Etimologi Le Chateau de Phantasm berasal dari bahasa Prancis yang artinya kira-kira "Kastil Fantasi" atau "Kediaman Fantasi". Meski begitu, LCDP sendiri bisa berarti Laki Cewek Dapet Pacar... dan ini agak aneh. Lupakanlah. Sejarah Group ini berawal dari sekelompok penulis di situs kepenulisan online Indonesia, Kemudian. Kala itu sebenarnya sudah ada grup fantasy, lebih dari satu malah. Namun dikarenakan kurang aktifnya grup tersebut (salah satu grupnya bentukan seorang yang sudah menerbitkan buku, sehingga dimungkinkan karena terlalu sibuk), penulis dengan user Chie_chan memutuskan untuk membuat group fantasy sendiri, yang dinamai Le Chateau de Phantasm. Group baru tersebut lalu dipromosikan di forum kners, forum diskusi para member kemudian.com dan segera dipenuhi anggota baru. Hanya beberapa waktu semenjak lahirnya group ini, aktivitasnya sudah terlihat. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, ide tentang proyek kolaborasi sudah muncul. Tapi selama beberapa waktu ke depan, proses ini stagnan, yang disebabkan oleh lagi-lagi kesibukan beberapa member kunci, serta diskusi yang terlalu berkepanjangan. Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang... eh maaf, maksudnya saat member makkie beraksi. Tanpa harus terlalu banyak berencana, dia langsung membuat sebuah cerita singkat sebagai opening untuk cerita kolaborasi yang sesungguhnya, yang diberi judul Quete Pour le Chateau de Phantasm. Tentu saja ada diskusi setelahnya, tapi kali ini, proyeknya benar-benar berjalan. Pada masa pengerjaan proyek ini, timbullah ide untuk membahas juga di situs jejaring sosial facebook. Ide ini direalisasikan oleh pencetusnya sendiri yaitu Irene Faye yang segera membuat facebook group dengan nama yang sama. Kerjaan Kami Para anggota-anggota LCDP aktif berdiskusi mengenai literatur dan berbagi pengetahuan yang berhubungan dengan kebudayaan, dunia tulis menulis, mitologi atau apapun yang berguna demi teknik kepenulisan fantasi. LCDP kadang saling memberikan tantangan bagi anggota-anggotanya demi pembelajaran, menambah produktivitas, atau sekedar menghalau writer's block. Selain aktif menulis cerita di kemudian, LCDP saat ini sedang aktif mengerjakan e-magazine lokal bergenre fantasi bernama Aksarayana, yang memulai peluncuran perdananya pada bulan Oktober 2011. Majalah online ini dipublikasi secara meluas melalui internet, terutama di jejaring sosial. Di luar itu, kegiatan lainnya dapat dilihat di sini . Populasi Main article: Populasi Apalah gunanya sebuah keratuan tanpa pembesar negara yang mengatur negara tersebut, serta masyarakatnya yang lebih dekat. Sampai detik ini tercatat 127 orang yang memiliki kewarganaegaraan Le Chateau De Phantasm. WARNING : LCDP is well known for their members' gender ambiguity Hari Kebesaran Ini adalah catatan tentang Festival tidak tahunan yang terjadi dan tercatat di Le Chateau de Phantasm. *QPLCDP *Menuju LCDP *Festival merayakan menjadi kucing *Halloweennya Lolicon Kastil *Turnamen saling bertarung *Diskon cuci gudang di Pegadaian "SEMESTA" *Lomba makan dan membuat makanan fantasi dan non-fantasi Daftar Istilah LCDP See also: Kamus LCDP Category:Browse Category:fantasy group Indonesia Category:writer group Indonesia